How to Survive a Father's Interrogation
by XxMagicDreamerxX
Summary: Rubin Senri has dealt with many scary things, but he's never been so terrified. He has to earn Red Rosso's approval in order to be able to date Topaz Rosso, aka the girl of his dreams. For Icey's Forever Trilogy Universe.


****This is just a oneshot for Ice Krystal's Forever Trilogy. ****

****This is AU. ****

**Summary: Rubin Senri has dealt with quite a few things that are frightening. But never before has he faced something scarier. Red Rosso aka the father of the girl that he has just so happened to be in love with since, well forever. **

* * *

><p>Uh, hi. I'm Rubin Senri, who is now dating the most wonderful girl in the world, aka Topaz Rosso.<p>

Gold Junior Kimu, who is unfortunately my twin sister, Sapph's boyfriend is making me write this.

He says it will benefit all of the boys who like a girl with a very scary father who may or may not sic their extremely powerful Pokémon team on you.

I'm going to go through all of the steps, so this will be a guidebook, I guess.

* * *

><p><span>IDENTIFYING THE TYPE OF FATHER<span>

Okay, from my experience, there are a few categories of typical fathers that have teenaged daughters.

**Example A:**

My father aka Ruby Senri. My dad wasn't thrilled when Sapph was asked out by Gold, but he agreed to a dinner with him, his parents (Gold and Crystal), and his two older siblings, Amethyst 'Am' and Fiori.

It's a long story, but the end result was being Gold Junior being terrified of my mother, Sapphire Birch-Senri instead of my father. (I don't really blame him, my mom is scary.)

Dad wasn't pleased about it but he accepted their relationship. (Personally, I'm still hoping that Sapph will come to her senses and dump him. I really, really don't want Gold as my brother-in-law.)

He's the easygoing dad and if you're lucky, the girl you have your eye on has this father.

**Common Characteristics:** Nice, easy-going, has a really, really scary and/or talented Pokemon trainer for a wife.

**Example B:**

Blue Oak is my next example.

Blue Oak is aloof and appears that he doesn't care about anything, but he has a soft spot for his daughter (Indigo aka Indi) and will probably hunt any boy down if he stares below her neck for more than twenty seconds.

Crimson (Topaz's younger brother) is going to have butter him up a lot if he ever realizes that

He's the dad who will glare at you like he wants to murder you but just smile and compliment him a lot. He'll come eventually...I hope.

**Common Characteristics:** aloofness, being serious almost twenty-four/seven, and having a really, really scary death glare.

**Example C:**

Oh, boy, here's the monster.

The example I'm using is Red Rosso, Topaz's dad. Yup, the dad I had to deal with.

This type of dad is every teenage boy's nightmare. He will want to tear you limb for limb for even looking at his little girl.

I suppose I was pretty lucky since my parents knew Red and his wife, Yellow, pretty well since, you know, they were all Pokédex Holders.

If you're one of the unfortunate guys who actually likes a girl who has a father like that, just pray to every single legendary Pokémon out there that you survive him.

Other family members to look out for are brothers, especially older brothers. Especially if you have to face this type of dad.

**Common Characteristics:** Having super strong Pokemon, possibly being Champion/Elite Four level strong, and tends to glare at you if you look at his baby girl for more than twenty seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>ASKING FOR PERMISSION<strong>

I'm not experienced in the Example B dad, so Example B guys, go see Crimson Rosso who's totally in love with Indigo Oak. (He just won't admit it.) Blue's still convinced that he's going to steal Indigo so Crimson's experienced. Example A guys shouldn't be even reading this. This is for the Example C guys, because you're going to need this.

Dads like it when you ask for permission to date their daughter because it makes you look more mature than some guys. (I'm not saying names.)

So let me tell you how I managed to get Red's permission to date Topaz...

* * *

><p><em>It was the year when I had turned seventeen.<em>

_Somehow Gold managed to convince me to ask out Topaz. Of course he just had to challenge my sexuality, accusing me that I was interested in guys. Just because I like to groom my Pokémon, participate in Contests, and I'm actually worried about my hygiene does not mean I'm gay!_

_So, I went to the Rosso household in Viridian City and knocked on the door._

_To tell you the truth, I was terrified. I wouldn't laugh if I were you because Topaz's dad was the Champion of the Kanto region. So you can excuse me for being scared._

_When Red answered the door, he invited me in and told me to sit down in the living room._

_"What's your business?" he asked me._

_"I was just, uh, wondering if y-y-you, er-"_

_"Spit it already, boy!" Red had exclaimed._

_"I would like to have your permission to date Topaz," I managed to say._

_"...I see. What makes you think that you are worthy of being my daughter's boyfriend?"_

_"I don't want to be her boyfriend y-"_

_"Oh, so you're just planning on using her to satisfy your hormones?"_

_"N-no, not at all!"_

_"Why should I let you take her out? You obviously aren't trustworthy."_

_"W-w-w-w-what? B-b-b-but I am!"_

_"Bring mea Porygon with the move set of Zap Cannon, Magic Coat, Toxic, Solarbeam, Shadow Ball, and Return or you aren't going within twenty feet of my daughter," Red told me flatly._

_"WHAT?"_

_"You heard me."_

_"You have to kidding me,"I had moaned as Red showed me the door._

_It took me begging Plato to let me borrow his Porygon-Z, Techno, and Green's Ditto and then I had to plead with Gold Senior to help me breed the Porygon and I had to hatch the egg myself and then raise the Porygon until level sixty. It was pretty awful but I finally brought the Pokémon to Red twelve weeks later._

* * *

><p><em>I don't know exactly how but Red forced me to do a bunch of chores for him.<em>

_Some of them included:_

_a) Stealing honey from a Vespiquen, who then siced some rabid Combee on me. (Red said that it would teach me...how to deal with Topaz when she was having...mood swings._

_b) Stealing some rare berries from a baby Teddiursa (I have no idea how Red knew that), who then cried for its mother, who was a Ursaring and then beat the pulp out of me._

_c) Find a freaking Eevee. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD THAT IS? I nearly died trying to chase after that stupid Eevee._

_I don't know exactly when but I just snapped. I unfortunately inherited my mom's temper and I just let out my frustration by screaming at Red._

_"YOU KNOW WHAT? THIS ISN'T FREAKING WORTH IT! AND WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME TO DO ALL OF THIS? I DON'T FREAKING CARE ANYMORE! SIC YOUR POKEMON ON ME! I SHOULDN'T BE WORRYING ABOUT THIS! I SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT TOPAZ AND HER OPINION! NOT IF HER FREAKING DAD MURDERS ME!"_

_Red just stared at me for what seemed like an hour before grinning. "Finally. You got the message."_

_"W-W-W-What?"_

_"I wasn't going to let Topaz date anyone but someone with a spine. I thought you were a perfect match for her but you were completely spineless. That was your only flaw. So I devised the jobs so that you would eventually snap." Red's face then darkened. "Break her heart and I'll murder you, though. In a very painful and horribly slow way. First I'll get Pika to electrocute you and then I'll have Sa-"_

_"Okay, okay! I promise to not hurt her!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

And there you have it, readers. And that was how I earned the permission from Red Rosso in order to date the girl of my dreams, Topaz Rosso.

I could talk about the first date and everything but that's for you to figure out.

But here's a tip: Don't bring a bouquet of roses on the first date. Especially orange roses. The dad will probably think that you have, um, different intentions... **#1**

It wasn't my fault! I thought Topaz's favorite color was orange because she's always wearing that color and girls like roses, right?

Now I wish that I listened to Mom. She told me that girls hate that.

Topaz and I have been dating for nearly two years but I've been thinking about proposing...

But then again... I would have to ask for Red's permission...

...I think I'll wait a few more years...

This is Rubin Senri and have a nice day!

_**Ugh, my brother is such a girly and sappy sissy! This is Sapph and I have no freaking idea why-**_

Sapph! This is my handbook! Go write your own about Gold! H-hey Sapph, what are you-agh!

_**Maybe I will! Stupid sissy brother!**_

- Rubin and _**Sapph Senri**_

* * *

><p>Thirty-seven year old Grey Kuro raised an eyebrow at the stuttering teenaged male, Corundum 'Cory' Rosso-Senri, the oldest son of Rubin and Topaz, before him. It was quite obvious what the boy's intent was: To ask for his permission to go out on a date with his daughter, Quartz.<p>

He then smirked to himself and Cory didn't even notice.

History was going to repeat itself.

* * *

><p><strong>#1: In case you didn't know, orange roses mean desire. Not the best thing for poor Rubin to bring, eh? XD<strong>

**I think Rubin's OOC... I tried to make him a nice guy but I think I kinda failed. XD**

**And who knows? I may just write a sequel with Sapph writing a handbook about Goldy. XD**


End file.
